George
George is a widespread given name, derived from Greek Γεώργιος (Geōrgios) through the Latin Georgius. While it is commonly a masculine name, in English it is also rarely given as a feminine name, although Georgia, Georgette, Georgina or Georgiana are more common. It is also a common surname, and has been given to a number of geographical locations. People Characters known only by the name George: :Doubting George, a Detinan in The War Between the Provinces. :Father George, a priest and the protagonist of the short story "Farmers' Law" :George (Thessalonica), a major character in Thessalonica. :George (The Fillmore Shoggoth), the POV character from the short story "The Fillmore Shoggoth". :George (wherryman), a minor character in Ruled Britannia. :George (Fort Pillow), a minor character injured in Fort Pillow :George (Worldwar), a minor character in the Worldwar series. :George M., a tavern owner in "The Haunted Bicuspid". :George, Duke of Kent, a historical member of the House of Windsor referenced in the novel The Two Georges. Monarchs named George: :George III of Britain, historical Monarch of the United Kingdom at the time of the American Revolution, who plays a background role in the Atlantis series and a posthumous role in as one of the eponymous Two Georges. :George V of Britain, historical Monarch of the United Kingdom during World War I, who plays a background role in the Southern Victory series. :George VI of Britain, historical Monarch of the United Kingdom during World War II, who plays a background role in the Worldwar series and a slightly more prominent role in The War That Came Early series. Characters whose first name is George: :George Bagnall, a fictional British Royal Air Force pilot who serves a POV in Worldwar. :George Ballentine, a historical slave appearing in The Guns of the South. :George H. W. Bush, 41st President of the United States, referenced anonymously in "Bedfellows". :George W. Bush, 43rd President of the United States, appears as "W" in "Bedfellows". :George Douglas Campbell, 8th Duke of Argyll, a historical British politician who plays a small but important role in Southern Victory. :George Q. Cannon, a historical American Mormon briefly appearing in How Few Remain. :George Crook, a historical Union general referenced in The Guns of the South. :George Custer, a historical American soldier who plays an important role in Southern Victory. :George Davies, a fictional biologist in "Bluff". :George Dewey, a historical American admiral and referenced in American Front. :George Edwards, a historical musician and POV of "The Fillmore Shoggoth". :George Enos, a fictional American fisherman and sailor who serves as a POV in Southern Victory. :George Enos, Jr., a fictional American fisherman and sailor who serves as a POV in Southern Victory. :George Grenville, a historical Prime Minister of the United Kingdom referenced in The Two Georges. :George Frideric Handel, a historical German-English composer referenced in In the Presence of Mine Enemies. :George Herman, a fictional "Rounders" player referenced in The Disunited States of America. :George Kistiakowsky, a historical chemist referenced in "Joe Steele". :George Washington Custis Lee, a historical Confederate soldier and son of General Robert E. Lee who appears in The Guns of the South. :George Lewis, a historical Confederate Army captain appearing in The Guns of the South. :George Mahon, a historical American politician who appears in the Southern Victory series. :George Marshall, a historical American soldier and general during World War II, who appears in Worldwar and in "Joe Steele". :George McClellan, a historical Union general of the American Civil War who has cameo roles in Southern Victory and The Guns of the South. :George Meade, a historical Union general referenced in The Guns of the South. :George Nikolaidis, a fictional Greek army private in "The Emperor's Return". :George Norris, a historical American politician who appears in Southern Victory. :George Orwell, the pen name of historical British author and journalist Eric Blair, who appears in Worldwar, and whose writings are discussed in "Hindsight" and The Gladiator. :George Patton, a historical American general who appears in The Man With the Iron Heart, Worldwar, and Southern Victory. :George Pendleton, a historical American politician appearing in The Guns of the South. :George Raft, a historical American film actor appearing briefly in Two Fronts. :George W. Rains, a historical Confederate colonel appearing in The Guns of the South. :George Ruth, a American Baseball player better known as Babe Ruth, referenced in a number of Turtledove works and appears as a primary character in "The House That George Built". :George Smith, a fictional British Intelligence agent who is a POV in "Ready for the Fatherland". :George Stephenson, a fictional stationmaster in The Iron Elephant in A Different Flesh. :George Stoneman, a historical Union general referenced in The Guns of the South and Must and Shall". :George Sutherland, a historical U.S Supreme Court justice referenced in "Joe Steele". :George Thomas, a historical Union officer who appears in "Lee at the Alamo". :Doubting George, a fantasy analog of George Thomas who appears in The War Between the Provinces series. :George Tree, a fictional farmer appearing in Opening Atlantis. :George Herbert Walker, a historical American businessman who appears briefly as a Confederate Secretary of State in Southern Victory. :George Washington, a historical American general and President of the United States who is mentioned posthumously in most Harry Turtledove works set in the U.S., most importantly as one of the eponymous Two Georges. :Orson Welles, whose unused first name was George, historical actor and screenwriter referenced in In the Balance. Characters whose middle name is George: :Charles George Gordon, a historical British general who appears in How Few Remain. :H.G. Wells, full name Herbert George Wells, English writer of sci-fi alluded to in a number of Turtledove works. Characters whose first name is Jorge (Spanish George): :Jorge Martinez, fictional reporter in "Les Mortes d'Arthur". :Jorge Rodriguez, Confederate soldier and POV in Southern Victory. :Jorge Antonio San Martin, fictional Colombian sailor in "King of All". Characters whose first name is Georges (French George): :Georges Braque, historical French painter referenced in American Front. :Georges Galtier, Quebecois jokester in Southern Victory. Characters whose first name is Jürgen, a German variation of George: :Jürgen Sack, fictional German soldier in "Drang von Osten". :Jürgen Stroop, historical Nazi appearing in "The Last Article". :Jürgen Voss, fictional German Freedom Front member in The Man With the Iron Heart. Characters whose first name is Georgy/Georgi (George in several Slavic languages): :Georgi, fictional Bulgarian in "The Bleeding Moon". :Georgi Flerov, historical Soviet physicist appearing in Tilting the Balance. :Georgy Zhukov, historical Soviet general figuring in numerous Turtledove works. Characters whose first name is Jerzy (Polish George): :Jerzy, minor character in Upsetting the Balance. :Jerzy Kruk, a fictional United States Navy man in Southern Victory. Female characters with similar names: :George Eliot, English novelist referenced in Supervolcano. :Georgia (character), a warrior in "Of Mice and Chicks". Characters with a surname based on George: :"Swede" Jorgenson, minor character in The Grapple. Places :George's Restaurant, a fictional bar owned by George Ruth in "The House That George Built". :Georgetown, a neighborhood of Washington, DC, referenced in The Two Georges where it is part of Maryland. :Georgia (country), a nation between Europe and Asia, formerly part of Tsarist Russia and the Soviet Union. :Georgia (state), a U.S. (and at one time C.S.) state which is the setting for many Turtledove works. :Prince George, British Columbia, a Canadian city figuring in The Two Georges. Miscellany St. George (ship), vessel in Atlantis (series). See Also :George Bush :The Two Georges Category:Disambiguation Category:First Name Disambiguation